


five days and five nights

by scrunch



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Digital Art, Gen, Godtier Redesign
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 15:16:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3139049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrunch/pseuds/scrunch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Terezi and Rose celebrate Diwali.</p>
            </blockquote>





	five days and five nights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [creatrixtiara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/creatrixtiara/gifts).



> I was prompted to reinterpret the Seer garb -- described by Andrew through Rose as a 'sun sari' but resembling more of a salwar kameez -- as a sari for our resident lady Seers, with bonus points for incorporation of the greater Indian subcontinent/diaspora culture. I hope you enjoy!

  


**Author's Note:**

> Growing up in Asia, Diwali (which I knew as Deepavali) always brought me a sense of wonder as a child, so I immediately latched onto the idea of using a part of the festivities to bracket the centerpiece of the prompt, ie the outfit redesign. This is probably set during Dhanteras. It should be noted that Terezi is definitely just licking the coloured flour off of her hands, and not actually licking the rangoli! 
> 
> For a more deconstructed view of the outfit designs, for which I attempted to combine elements of the original design with the general sari setup, I present to you [this messy reference image](http://41.media.tumblr.com/50ba366d1c3ca2432209ab27c2dbc081/tumblr_nielu70Zp61rho98ro2_1280.jpg). You can also now [check out this work on my Tumblr.](http://scrunch.tumblr.com/post/109148386328/rose-and-terezi-celebrate-diwali-for-my-third#notes) Happy Ladystuck!


End file.
